Daily Rotation
by mucchiseryo
Summary: Cewek judes, cowok culun, senior idaman, senior galak, senior cantik. Semuanya hadir dalam hari demi hari seorang Hatsune Miku di sekolah bergengsi. Mereka berputar mengelilingi hidup gadis itu sehingga membuat pusing. / VocaHighSchool / RnR?:)


Chapter 1

* * *

"JANGAN LOYO DONG! KALO BEGINI KALIAN MENDING DI DEPAK DARI VOCAUITE GAKUEN! JALANNYA CEPETAN!"

Teriakan senior yang mengaku dirinya ketua OSIS terdengar semakin keras karena amplifier yang digunakan. Murid-murid baru terlihat menurut saja karena takut mencari masalah di hari pertama. Eh, tapi tidak semuanya, deh.

"KAMU YANG DISANA! MASIH SEMPET BENGONG?!" Sang Ketua bersurai biru laut menunjuk seorang peserta masa orientasi dari posisinya yang lebih tinggi—di mimbar upacara.

Lantas semua mata tertuju ke arah jari Ketos menunjuk. Beberapa orang yang tidak menemukan siapa yang Ketos maksud bertanya-tanya pada teman seperjalanannya. Beberapa mengira siswa culun tapi lucu yang rambut pirang, tapi ada juga yang bilang siswi imut dengan rambutnya yang seperti bor.

"Siapa, sih?" Hatsune Miku yang juga penasaran ikut bertanya. Karena si Ketos juga menunjuk ke tempat di dekat Miku. Gadis twin tails itu celingak-celinguk.

"EH, YANG DISANA! UDAH BENGONG MASIH LIAT KESANA-SINI LAGI! NGGAK SADAR APA KALO SAYA MARAH SAMA KAMU!"

Suara Ketos berpostur tinggi itu menyelekit di telinga Miku. Teriakan yang sudah keras ditambah pengeras suara menghasilkan frekuensi bunyi yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Miku. Dengan kesal, Miku menatap sang Ketua sembari bertolak pinggang.

"SEKARANG BERANI YA TOLAK PINGGANG SAMA SENPAI?!"

E—eh?! Miku mengerjap beberapa kali. Si Ketua ternyata turun dari mimbar upacara dan mulai mendekat. Langkahnya cepat-cepat membuat _muffler_ biru yang melilit lehernya meliuk-liuk, terlihat seram karena matanya melotot di balik kacamata berbingkai birunya.

"Bisa gerak cepet, nggak?!" Cowok tinggi itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Miku. Suaranya masih terdengar keras walaupun sudah tidak menggunakan amplifier.

"Jadi dari tadi Senpai marah sama aku?" Masih dengan tampang lugu. Miku memiringkan kepalanya.

Si Ketos sudah mengepalkan kedua tangan. Jika ini serial anime, pasti kacamata bermerk yang dipakainya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kamu!" Senior itu menatap Miku tajam, seperti mau menguliti keberanian Miku yang membalas tatapannya. "Jadian, gih sama dia!" Entah asal atau memang sengaja, senior bersurai biru itu menunjuk ke seorang cowok culun bersurai pirang yang bajunya di kancing sampai kerah, membuat cowok itu kelihatan sesak.

"HAH?!"

* * *

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation, 1st Place Co., Ltd., AH-Software Co. Ltd., Bplats, Inc., Crypton Future Media, Inc., E-capsule Co. Ltd, EXIT TUNES, i-style Project, Internet Co., Ltd., Dear Stage (Moe Japan, Co. Ltd.), PowerFX Systems AB., SBS Artech Co,. Ltd., Voctro Labs, S.L., Zero-G Limited, Avex Management Co., Ltd, Lawson, Sanrio Co., Ltd., Etc.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Untuk sementara genre(s) friendship/humor, Fanfiksi ini bertujuan untuk menghibur, Happy reading~!**

* * *

Hatsune Miku mendengus sebal. Pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa sakit karena terikat tali, dan yang memperparah, ujung tali lainnya terikat pada orang lain.

"Ish!" Keluh Miku menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Berharap ikatan tali itu lepas. "Maaf, ya, kamu juga kena hukum." Lelaki pirang yang terikat dengannya mengangguk, hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sekarang upacara pembukaan masa orientasi peserta didik baru Vocauite Gakuen sedang berlangsung dengan meriah. Wajar saja, sekolah internasional bergengsi di pusat kota itu menerima siswa-siswi yang jenius dalam bidang musik. Vocauite adalah sekolah musik yang lulusannya bisa langsung rekaman dengan label perusahaan ternama.

"Oh, iya, kita belum kenalan. Aku Hatsune Miku." Gadis bersurai toska itu tersenyum, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan karena tidak ingin membuat kericuhan saat kepala sekolah sedang berpidato.

"Kagamine Len." Cowok itu memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hatsune."

Miku mendelik. Oke, ia menganggap itu sebuah ejekan. Toh, mana mungkin ada orang berkata 'senang berkenalan denganmu' sementara di pertemuan pertama, dia harus dihukum karena Miku yang tidak peka jika Si Ketos marah dengannya.

"Serius, deh. Maaf, ya. Aku benar-benar nggak berniat bikin kamu kena hukuman. Jadi jangan ngejek gitu dong!" Miku cemberut. "Miku. Panggil Miku aja, oke? Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf."

Cowok bernama Len itu memandang Miku heran. Sepertinya Len tidak mengerti apa yang Miku ucapkan. Pandangan negatif tentang Len semakin menjadi; udah cupu, culun, telmi pula!

"Hahaha…" namun saat Miku mendengar suara tawa dari pemuda di sebelahnya ini, gadis itu mulai menarik pandangan jeleknya. "Oke, Miku. Kalau begitu kamu juga harus panggil Len. Lagipula, aku sama sekali nggak marah, kok."

Miku mengerjap heran. Memang kata orang, gadis itu bisa memasang wajah sok lugu kapanpun. Tapi kali ini, Miku benar-benar bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Yeah…" Len mengangkat bahu. "Aku jadi nggak perlu repot-repot."

Jawaban Len tidak bisa Miku cerna sama sekali. Namun, Miku tipe gadis penjaga imej, jadi dia lebih memilih diam daripada minta keterangan lebih dari Len.

Oh, tapi Miku adalah perempuan yang tidak suka mendengarkan. Jadi dia mulai mencari topik pembicaraan lain daripada mendengarkan kepala sekolah yang berdiri di mimbar upacara, menyampaikan pesan dengan berapi-api.

"Uum… Len, kamu nggak sesak bajunya dikancing sampai ke atas?"

Akhirnya, hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal di pandangan Miku pun dipertanyakan. Seragam sekolah menengah pertama yang menjadi pakaian wajib masa orientasi cowok itu memang dikancing dari lubang pertama sampai terakhir. Penampilan seperti itu juga di dukung dengan surai pirang Len yang kelihatan klimis, terus diikat rapi banget. Miku agak risih sebenarnya, karena selama ini, Miku tidak pernah melihat anak-anak cowok di sekolahnya berpenampilan 'lucu' seperti itu.

Len berdehem. Membuat Miku menunduk, merasa tidak enak karena seperti bertanya privasi orang.

"Aku juga nggak mau kayak gini, kok," ternyata Len mau menjawab pertanyaan Miku, sambil tersenyum pula. "Ihh… kalo bukan karena kalah 'Truth or Dare' sama Nee-san, aku nggak akan tampil memalukan begini di hari pertama masuk."

Miku mengangguk beberapa kali, tanda kalau dia mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, Miku maupun Len merasa hawa di belakang mereka mulai mencekam. Karena telinga kedua belah pihak bisa mendengar suara 'cekris' dari benda tajam bernama gunting.

"Ini," suara perempuan membuat ketakutan mereka berdua hilang. Miku merasa sesuatu yang lunak menusuk pundaknya. "Kalo kalian mau bebas," lanjut suara itu.

Lantas, Miku menoleh beberapa derajat ke belakang. Dari sudut matanya, bisa dilihat ada sebuah gunting sewarna dengan wortel yang disodorkan seorang gadis bersurai hijau. Tanpa menolak, Miku langsung menerima gunting itu dan melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya dengan Len.

* * *

Nakajima Megumi. Gadis bersurai hijau yang datang bagaikan malaikat baginya dan Len itu memperkenalkan diri setelah upacara pembukaan masa orientasi peserta didik baru. Gadis itu bilang, lebih senang disapa Gumi. Sebagai gantinya, Gumi memanggil Miku dan Len dengan nama kecil mereka.

"Sekarang, keluarkan bekal kalian, ya!" Senpai cantik bersurai merah muda yang berdiri di depan aula sekolah berseru, meski begitu, suara perempuan cantik itu masih terdengar lembut. Namanya, Megurine Luka.

Miku, Gumi dan teman-teman seperjalanan yang telah duduk berkelompok di aula membuka bento yang telah dipersiapkan dari rumah itu. Tapi tidak dengan Len. Bocah itu justru terlihat panik.

"Len, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Miku yang pertama kali sadar berbisik pada cowok yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Len menatap Miku gelisah. "Aku…"

"Bodoh," potong Gumi yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui penyebab Len gelisah. Iris hijau gadis itu berpaling pada Luka yang berkeliling untuk mengecek bekal anak-anak.

"Terus gimana dong?" Tanya Miku khawatir.

"Tunggu nasib aja," jawab Gumi dingin dan berkesan kasar.

Gadis cantik berstatus senior itu semakin mendekat pada kelompok dimana Len, Miku, dan Gumi berada. Ternyata matanya sangat jeli bisa melihat Len yang tidak membawa apa-apa. Luka semakin mendekat ke arah Len.

"Kamu nggak bawa—"

"—Megurine-san!"

Suara lembut Luka yang memergoki Len terpotong dengan tidak indahnya dengan suara perempuan yang memekakan telinga. Untungnya suasana aula ramai, jadi teriakan sopran itu bisa sedikit teredam.

Luka berpaling dari Len menuju suara yang menyerukan marganya. Iris biru terang Luka mendapati gadis berpita putih di kepala yang tersenyum.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bento ke _Baka-Otouto_," kata gadis itu. Kotak bento yang terbungkus kain biru digenggam dengan kedua tangan.

"_Otouto_?" Luka terlihat heran. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya dia baru ingat beberapa saat yang lalu dia memergoki junior yang tidak membawa bento. "Ohh…" Si gadis _peach_ itu mengangguk pelan dan berlalu.

Miku dan Gumi yang kini memasang wajah bingung. Sementara Len mendengus sebal. Cowok pirang itu langsung mengulurkan tangan ke gadis berpita putih yang memegang bento.

"Makanya lain kali jangan ceroboh!" Omel gadis itu. "Lagi pula kenapa kamu berangkat duluan, sih." Gadis itu pun memberikan bento pada Len.

"Siapa yang ceroboh? Aku cuma lupa!" Len mencoba membela diri. "Udah sana pergi!" Lalu diusirnya perempuan yang memiliki iris senada dengan Len.

"Aku juga nggak mau lama-lama kali sama cowok culun!" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah sebelum akhirnya berlari ke luar aula.

Len terpaksa menahan emosi karena gadis itu telah menghilang di balik pintu aula. Ketika dia kembali ke dunia orientasi, iris terang Len kaget karena Miku dan Gumi memperhatikannya serius.

"Dia Nee-chan kamu?" Tanya kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

* * *

Miku sangat senang, ternyata dia satu kelas dengan Len dan Gumi. Yah, setidaknya ada kesan baik terhadap sekolah barunya ini. Walaupun di awal Miku harus dihukum terlebih dahulu.

Sakine Meiko, senior yang bertugas menjelaskan perlengkapan orientasi yang harus dibawa besok mengakhiri informasinya. Sepertinya perempuan bersurai coklat ini sedikit malas, karena dia membebaskan anak-anak bimbingannya sampai bel pulang berbunyi lima belas menit lagi.

"Ish. Aku, tuh, terakhir dikuncir ketika kelulusan pre-school!" Kesal Gumi pada peraturan MOS yang mewajibkan semua siswi perempuan diikat dua.

Miku hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Selama ini dia memang senang dengan model twin tails. Jadi tidak masalah karena setiap haripun, surai toska-nya selalu diikat dua.

"Untung aku cowok," timpal Len. "Dan besok aku nggak akan begini lagi," tambah Len dengan nada lega.

Tok.  
Tok.  
Tok.

Walaupun kelas dibebaskan oleh Meiko, tapi suasananya tidak terlalu berisik—mungkin karena faktor baru kenal—sehingga suara ketukan pintu bisa terdengar.

"Permisi," kepala si pengetuk pintu masuk ke kelas melewati celah yang ia buat. "Meiko, disini ada anak yang kena hukumanku?" Tanya si pengetuk.

HUKUMAN?

Miku dan Len saling berpandangan panik. Mereka berdua juga menyeret Gumi dalam tatapan mereka. Tapi si gadis hijau itu terlihat tidak peduli.

"Yang mana?" Sahut Meiko. "Lihat aja sini."

Si pengetuk pintu yang ternyata Si Ketos memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas. Pemuda tinggi bersurai biru laut itu berdiri di samping Meiko, tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas.

"Nah, kamu!" Tatapan itu menusuk. Entah pada siapa, tapi Miku merasa jika Ketos Ber'muffler' itu mengarahkan padanya.

Miku berdiri karena dia sadar diri. Sontak perhatian kelas tertuju padanya. Miku yang tidak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian menunduk cemas.

"KAMU LEPAS IKATANNYA, YA?! SIAPA SURUH?!"

Tiba-tiba suara berat Ketua OSIS bergema keras di kelas, membuat Miku semakin ciut. Namun tiba-tiba, Miku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti pergelangan tangannya.

"Saya yang melepasnya, senpai," Len berkata dengan tegas, dia berdiri di samping Miku.

Meiko terkekeh. "Asik, deh." Perempuan itu mengedipkan mata entah pada siapa. "Udahlah, Kaito. Lagi pula sebentar lagi pulang. Kamu udah berhasil jodohin orang di hari pertama, nih."

Ketua OSIS yang ternyata bernama Kaito itu mendesah panjang. Kaito menaikan kacamata yang agak turun di wajahnya. "Oke. Tapi besok kalian harus diikat lagi!" Ketusnya. "Plus kamu yang rambut hijau!"

"HAH?!"

Teriakan terkejut itu bukan berasal dari Miku ataupun Len. Tapi dari Gumi. Gadis Hijau yang merasa posisinya aman-aman saja itu dibuat kaget karena Kaito juga menyertakan Gumi dalam tragedi ikat-mengikat.

"Nggak usah kaget! Saya lihat kok kalo kamu yang lepas ikatannya, kan?!"

* * *

.

.

.

—Dan hari-hari mereka bertiga pun dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

_Hahaha, gimana minna-san?_

_Berminat memberi saran di kotak review?_

_Terimakasih~!_


End file.
